Running Sims and Other Stories
by Lucid Lady
Summary: Series of short stories about the pilots of Rogue Squadron and their segnificant others. Up to Bat: Rhysati Ynr and Nawara Ven
1. Running Sims

He was enthralled.  She moved toward him gracefully.  Her pale hair hung lose and long around her delicate face.  She was beautiful to him.  She always had been even when they had been nothing but friends.  

There were times when it seemed like she had always been there.  Not only there but with her head held high.  Through lose of there world.  Through the duties they had devoted themselves too after its lose.  Through the pain and suffering they had endured in duty's name.  Yes!  She had always been there.  

Now as he watched her advance toward him he couldn't imagine his life without her.  

"Beautiful," it passed through his lips before he could catch it.

"Why thank you, Coronal." She murmured as she pressed a delicate hand to his now red tinge check.

He didn't bother to reply.  He just kissed her.  And again.  And again, until it was all he wanted to do.  So he did.

Neither one knew or cared how time passed.  They were together.  That was all that mattered right now.  


	2. In Memory Of

He sat in darkness. Hiss head buried deep within his hands. His eyes were sore.  He had cried.  He had cried so hard and so long, his eyes baring the marks to prove it.  

She was gone.  His heart was torn apart.  The grief threatened to consume him.

There was a hole where she had once lived in his heart.  He wanted to be whole again.  He longed for it, but he knew that he wouldn't be.  Maybe he never would be again

He longed for her.  To hold her.  To love her.

But she wasn't there.  There was only a hole.  A huge gaping hole that had once been her.

She had been his first love.  And maybe now she would be his last.


	3. Living Again

            The sun shone bright that day.  It's flashing rays highlighting the golden highlights her hair.  She stretched briefly and turned to her companion.  He lay beside her, his prone figure sprawled out ungracefully, his eyes shut, and a content smile on his face.

            She couldn't help the smile on her face.  He looked younger right now, more at ease then she had ever seen him before.  Ok so they had rarely been together when not taking on a planetary government, but still, looking at him now she could see the boy who was forced to become a man.  

            The years of war were there too.  Not as pronounced now as they were when he was thinking, worrying, or, most often times, frowning.  Gentle creases as oppose to prominent dents.

            He was at peace now.  Relaxed, he was relaxed.  Not worrying about tomorrow, but living for today.  She knew the feelings.  She was experiencing them too for the first time in a long while.

            "You still with me, General?" she asked, leaning over to speak directly in his ear.

            "Only if you stop calling me that," was the mumbled reply.

            She smiled.  Yes, they both were experiencing them for the first time in a long while.


	4. Cupid Has a Broken Arrow

**Cupid Has a ****Broken Arrow******

She stared blankly at the piece of paper in here hand.

_            A wedding!  Another wedding!!!  Shavit, was everyone getting married these days?_

            She sighed.  She was happy for them.  She really was, but when you were alone a wedding only seemed to amplify the loneliness.

            She had had men in her life.  She had befriended an entire squadrons worth after joining Rogue Squadron.  She had even flirted with more than she could count.  But as far as boyfriends, she has only had one.

            _And what a catch he was.   She thought sarcastically._

            It had hurt watching him die.  She had loved him.  The pain had been unbearable, but she had pushed it aside.  Done what needed to be done at the time.  She had gone on.

            And now here she was so many years later still alone.  It had been her choice, yet she had made it.  She had remained alone.

            She had distanced herself from men.  They were good friends.  They were even fun to flirt with.  But to date, that had been where she had drawn the line.

            _And yes, I know they're not all jerks like Thyne._

            The truth was she had never met anyone she was willing to step out of her comfort zone for.  She was afraid the risks that dating involved.  She was so scared to death of the chance of another broken heart that she didn't even try to open it up again.

            _Never again!!! These games end here.   I'm sick of being alone._

            She didn't know if she would ever find anyone but she knew she would try.


	5. It's Raining On Prom Night

**It's Raining on Prom Night**

It was raining again.  Not that he cared.  It was just that it was the only sound that registered to him these days.  

            It was ironic really.  He could drown out Coruscant's continues traffic.  He could drown out the loud couple next door.  Hell, he could even drown out his commanding officer during mission briefings.  But he couldn't drone out the rain.

            Maybe it was because he reminded of her.  A woman, who was torn by inner conflict, yet was resilient, strong, and stubborn despite it all.  A woman who had turbulent eyes and an even more turbulent soul.

            He had met her at a crossroad.  In both his and in her life.  He had been on the edge, two steps away from the end of his career as a pilot.  She had been in the process of being reborn, turning from all she had known and embracing what was right.

            And he had loved her.  He still loved her.  He would continue to love her.  He only hoped that he would someday be able to tell her so.


	6. Across the Universe

**Across the Universe**

He fascinated her.  He always had.  Yet, somewhere down the line that fascination had become deeper.  Deeper than anything that she had felt before.

Somewhere in between the getting to know you and the fight the Empire she had fell in love with him.  Had she had boyfriends before?  Defiantly!  Had she fell in love before? Gods, no!  

It had scared her for the longest time.  He was different then what she had known before.  For once she had a relationship that was about more than sex.  Her opinions, her thought, and her feelings mattered.  

She liked that.  She liked him for that.  Ok, she loved him for that.  For that and so many more reasons that she couldn't even name.

Beside her movement caught her attention.  She watched in fascination as pale grey skin gave way to red eyes.

"Good morning."  His greeting was delivered in a voice that while laden with the last remnants of sleep still possessed an eloquence that was hard to find among humans.

"Good morning."  Her own greeting was fallowed by a gentle kiss to his smooth brow.

Yes, they were of two different worlds.  Yes, they were of two different people, but they had found love.  They had found love in each other.  


End file.
